Newbies at Hogwarts!
by AnonymousBiscuits
Summary: IMPORTANT NOTICE! When Zim and Dib get letters from Hogwarts saying they were accepted, they both decide to go, along with your OC's! Also, things get a lot more crazier in Hogwarts! No flames! Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Dib's POV:**

It was late in the afternoon when Jackie was at my house. I called her over so we could hang out… and so she could help me catch Zim with the cameras I hooked in his base. "DUDE will you hurry up! You stalking Zim 24/7 is making me think just… errr…." Jackie then paused for a minute.

"No words can describe it! Anyway, I'm bored and I want to do something so-"Just then, a knock on the window interrupted Jackie. The first thing that came in my head was 'It's probably one of Zim's robots!' or something else. Before I could tell her, she opened the window to reveal an owl with 2 letters. The owl threw them at me and Jackie. Before we could ask anything to the owl, it flew away.

"That was weird…" I finally said. Jackie opened the letter and read it in her head. I was about to do the same thing when.. "Whaaa?" Jackie yelled out of now where. "I thought this school was fake!". I stared at the letter before seeing it was from.. Hogwarts? That was freaky… "Well… apparently I'm going, how about you?" Jackie said. "…Well…" I then thought for a moment.

This letter might be from Zim, but then… Jackie is smart and can suspect when something is fake or real, since she worked with the world's famous detective… And it sounds pretty interesting, I mean, I can use this to defeat Zim… I guess I'll say…

"Uhh…ok?" I responded. I expected a hug from Jackie but all I got was a weird glance from Jackie. "That was the most SANE answer you've ever said in your whole entire life". I then face palmed at her statement.

**Zim's POV:**

"G.I.R! NO! DON'T! I JUST MADE THAT!" I yelled as G.I.R, my (not so) intelligent robot while he ran around the house with my newest invention I will be using to destroy this filth-planet. "OH LOOK! There's a pretty owl at the window!" G.I.R yelled as he pressed his face at the _filthy _window. "What are you talking about G.I.R?" I walked up to the window to see an earth-bird at the window.

"HAI THERE !" G.I.R then opened the window, causing the bird to throw a letter at my face. "THANKS A LOT G.I.R! Now that hyoo-man bird knows our secret…!" I then close the window and throw G.I.R on the couch.

"What is this letter anyway?" I then open the letter and read it… wait… Hogwarts? Where have I heard that name before? "OH LOOK! ITS THAT SKOOL FOR MAGIC!" G.I.R yelled in my ears. Wait… _magic? _"G.I.R! THAT'S IT!" I yell with my marvelous voice. "We can use this… _magic _… to defeat Dib-thing and destroy the world!" I yell. "YAY!" G.I.R screams.

**Author's Comments: That was the prologue folks! Now, this is where you get in! This story will accept OC's! 5 for each house, so 20 oc's will be accepted. Here is the sheet you need to submit if you want your OC in the story:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Hobbies:**

**Talents:**

**Interests:**

**How they get along with each character (idea from ThePhantomFox):**

**Zim –**

**Dib –**

**Jackie –**

**G.I.R –**

**Harry Potter –**

**Draco Malfoy –**

**Hermione Granger –**

**Ron Weasly –**

**Fred and George Weasly –**

**Prof. Dumbledore –**

**Serverous Snape –**

**Death Eater or Student?:**

**Invader Zim or Harry Potter OC?:**

**Year:**

**Yes you may submit more than 1 OC. You may add anymore characters your OC will interact with, not including any other OC's! Please fill it in so that the next chapter will come out! Bai! **


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**HELLO READERS!~ **

**Thank you for still following this fic, but sadly, i hate to announce it will no longer update. Well... sort of. Details are listed on my profile. Anyways, I'm leaving this account for a new one. All the fics are old and poorly written. I have no intention of updating them. Well, that is, if anyone is still interested. Even if I ****_do _****leave this account, if enough people want me to update my stories I will. Even if I have another account. If not, I will move onto my new account. For now, even if it's only one person wanting me to update, I shall depart. Farewell, maybe. We'll see.**

**~AnonymousBiscuits**


End file.
